The Family Queen
by kate10011
Summary: Oliver Queen was not a philandering manwhore when he was lost at sea, but instead a loving husband. Five years later, he returns to his wife and expanded family.
1. Baby I'm Home

AN: Full disclosure, I have no idea where any of this is going, just an idea that popped into my head. My be a one-shot, I don't have a clue. Anyway, basic outline; instead of being a billionaire playboy, Oliver was a dedicated husband being groomed to take over his family business when he was shipwrecked. Enjoy! (And PLEASE REVIEW, PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE!)

* * *

**The Family Queen**

The doctors explaination of her husband's condition was merely background noise as she looked at her husbands muscular form for the first time in five years. She had spent the majority of her marriage being that "poor woman" who had lost her husband at sea, his body never recovered, no closure or finality. Until now.

All she registered was the doctors warning, "the Oliver you lost may not be the one that they found." The words buzzed thorugh her head like electricity pulses through a circuit board as she opened the door to his room. He turned around slowly to face her, his expression blank, her's inconsolably overwhelmed. She launched herself at him, clinging to him like a monkey. Sobbing into the curve of his neck, she tried to process the fact that it was finally over, she had her husband back.

* * *

The next day they arrived home at the Queen Mansion, holding hands in the backseat of the car but still awkwardly unsure of how to behave around each other.

"You moved in with my mother?" Oliver asked as the car turned into the driveway of his childhood home.

"After you died, well not died obviously because you're still here and alive and.." Felicity cut herself off, "What I mean to say is, that after you left, I didn't cope very well, and I needed to be around other people who could help me get back on my feet."

"Oh" Was all he said in reply as the car pulled up and their driver got out to open the door for them.

Felicity allowed Oliver to lead them back inside, and watched as he basically ignored Walter in favour of greeting their house keeper and Oliver's childhood nanny. Suddenly the thundering footsteps and loud voices of an overexcited child and his overindulgent aunt came crashing down the staircase. Felicity's heart jumped into her throat.

"Oliver this is..." She began nervously watching the four and a half year old eye Oliver grumpily.

"Our son" Oliver finished, the amazement clear in his voice, "We had a child"

Felicity felt the temporary relief wash over her as Oliver took the news fairly well, in any case it was fairly obvious this was Oliver's child, aside from the eyes he was a mini-me, then she turned to the scowling toddler.

"Oscar, do you know who this is?" Felicity asked kneeling down before her son, "Remember we look at pictures together sometimes."

"Daddy?" Oscar asked is an uncharacteristically shy voice.

"That's right, its daddy" Felicity cooed, "Do you want to give daddy a big cuddle" Oscar nodded, "Give daddy a big cuddle and say welcome home daddy, we missed you."

Oscar timidly stepped towards Oliver watching as Oliver crouched to his level and opened his arms. There was a second of hesitation before the small child wrapped his little arms around his father's neck for the first time and Oliver lifted him up, holding on tightly. "Home daddy, missed you" Oscar whispered as his grandmother, aunt and mother sobbed happily.

* * *

Oscar more or less refused to let Oliver go after that, so he ended up asleep on his father's chest as he and Felicity lay in bed together. They had spent the majority of the day allowing Oscar to dictate activities so they could bond as a family. The little boy had managed to wear himself out completely as he revelled in having his father play with him for the first time.

Felicity watched as Oliver protectively held their son to his chest, it reminded her of how she had felt he he was born. So sure that he would break in two at any moment, or be torn away from her just like his father, she had all but wrapped him in cotton-wool to protect him from everything she possibly could. It was hard now to remember those early days, of being so alone, now that Oliver was laying right beside her, there son on his chest as if the last five years had never happened.


	2. Alone At Last

**Chapter 2**

Felicity Smoak was the scholarship kid during high-school, the only one whose parents could not afford a fancy private school education and $5000 dollar party dresses whenever she opened her mouth. Not only that but she was a complete computer geek with glasses and bad acne, safe to say none of the popular girls like Dinah Laurel Lance wanted nothing to do with her. That's why it shocked the hell out of everyone, herself included, when she started dating Oliver Queen during Junior Year. At first everyone assumed it was Oliver's attempt at a practical joke, or an act of charity. It wasn't until Laurel made a very public play to reconcile there train wreck of a former relationship which he turned down with a simple, "Sorry but I'm dating Felicity now," that people realised Oliver was serious about the blonde. That's not to say that there relationship was an easy one, Oliver had never been one to think of money in terms of something that had to be earned rather than something that appeared when he wanted it, and Felicity had never accepted someone else attempting to look after her needs or take action in her best interest. But somehow they had stumbled their way through high school, onto college and somewhere along the way had gotten married in Paris (there parents were horrified) and formed a life for themselves. Then Oliver had been told he had to accompany his father on a business trip to impress a potential big time customer.

She still remembers the call from the Chinese coastguard to say that they had found the ship Oliver and his father were on. No bodies, they told her, no survivors either. She had lay down on the bathroom floor and cried, like she'd seen Izzie doing on an episode of Grey's Anatomy but that only reminded her that she needed to clean the bathroom floor, so she ended up curled up in a blanket, wearing Oliver's favourite shirt, laying on the couch for days. Her mother fought her like hell to get her off the damn thing to attend his funeral, forcing her into a black dress and doing her hair. Tommy stood beside her whispering inappropriate jokes in her ear to keep her from losing her mind completely.

Two weeks after his funeral she realised that she had missed her period. At first she had tried to play it off as nothing, they certainly had not been trying and they had been careful with birth-control. But as her symptoms piled on top of each other she couldn't deny that she was knocked up, knocked up and a widow.

The pregnancy took every last shred of energy she had in her, only made worse by the hormones that made her weepy and miss Oliver even more. Her labour was mercifully short and the second she laid eyes on her baby boy she had found a new lease on life, a new source of energy.

Oscar was his father in miniature from the second that he was born. There was hardly any physical trace of Felicity in his appearance and his personality was his fathers. Not wanting Oliver to be forgotten to her son, she had made a point to keep photos around and continually tell Oscar stories about his father.

She moved in with Moira and Thea when Oscar was three months old. Moira had needed help with Thea, was the excuse that she told herself at the time, but she quickly realised that they all needed each other more than anything. Overnight the temporary arrangement had become permanent.

When the police arrived on there door and told her that they had found Oliver, her first question was when the body would be shipped home. When they had told her Oliver had been found alive, she slammed the door in there faces and walked away. She had never believed in miracles.

* * *

It was hard to believe this had never happened before, waking up beside her husband with their son on his chest. A lazy smile crossed her face as she opened her eyes to see the two of them whispering to each other. For the millionth time in the last 48 hours, she pinched herself to make sure that this was real.

They had breakfast with Thea and Moira before the two of them announced that they were taking Oscar to the zoo for the day. Felicity blushed at the pointed comment Thea made about the houses level of occupancy. God she was nervous.

Oliver seemed as at ease as ever, following Oscar around as the boy prepared for his day before handing him over. Leaning against the railing of the staircase she watched him lean against the door for a second after he closed it before pushing away and turning back towards her.

Dear God she was nervous. And horny. And scared. And did she mention she hadn't had sex in over five years. And her sex god husband had just come home from a deserted island. And he somehow looked even better than when he left. And they were alone for the first time since he had gotten home. Shit!Shit!SHIT!

* * *

He watched in amusement as she made herself more and more flustered. It was almost like he could read the thoughts bouncing around in her head. Most would be self-depreciating. His wife had a tendency to put him on a pedestal, yet she saw herself as plain, sometimes even ugly. Personally he had always thought she was stunning, beautiful, even during the awkward teenager years, but despite his best efforts, she had never seen it. Slowly approaching her, he pulled her into a gentle embrace and held her close, waiting for her heart beat to slow down. He chuckled to himself but the panic she had yet again worked herself into, when was this woman going to realise she was amazing?


	3. Welcome To Your Life

**Author's Note: Picking straight up where the last chapter left off, no smut sorry (I really suck at it). Thank-you everyone for your very kind reviews and please PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! (It makes me write faster, hint hint)**

**Chapter 3**

They took things incredibly slowly, allowing a natural progression and a slow build. Felicity couldn't even tell when her shirt had come off, everything for the second Oliver had pulled her into his comforting embrace had been one smooth movement. The doctor's warning bounced through her head as her shaking hands reached for the buttons on his shirt. 20% of his body, covered, marred, damaged, tainted.

She remembered all the times that she had done this before, unbuttoning his shirt and then pulling it off him, sweeping for hands across his smooth chest. Except this time his skin wasn't smooth, it was rugged, she could feel the angry lines as she removed his shirt. Giving him one soft, slow kiss, she finally looked down at his chest. Her analytical mind began to take in what she was seeing.

Oliver looked scared, even ashamed, as she looked at him. Most of all, he looked nervous, about where her mind was going. Slowly her hands swept over some of the angrier scars and burns, analysing them.

"You weren't alone, on the island" She whispered, "These" she ran her fingers across the three straight lines across his chest, "Weren't self-inflicted. You were tortured, beaten, attacked, weren't you?"

"Yes" He replied, barely loud enough for her to here, hot tears spilling down both there cheeks. "More than once."

"Why did you lie?" She asks pulling at his head so that he would look her in the eye.

"Because I don't want to talk about, I don't want to think about it" He replies, "I don't want to relive it."

"You don't have to" She says finally, dropping her head so she could kiss the three long scars. Her lips moved across his torso, in no particular order, kissing each one of his scars and burns before finally moving back up to his lips. They made love slowly, over and over again until they ran out of energy and fell asleep, curled together.

* * *

Felicity woke up hours later, still wrapped up in Oliver's arms, her body sore in all the best ways. The thought made her smile in rememberance. She glanced up at her husband's face, in his sleep he was so peaceful, innocent, still. Of all the things she had missed while he had been gone, being able to watch him sleep and be protected in his arms had been the worst.

They only just managed to get dressed before Thea and Moira brought Oscar back home. With an adorable blush on her cheeks, Felicity also changed the sheets on the bed incase Oscar wanted to stay with them again tonight. Oscar sat in Oliver's lap on the couch, rambling all about his day as Oliver listened intently. He had been spoiled rotten and had plenty of souvenirs to remember his day by.

After dinner, Oliver took Oscar upstairs and gave him a bath before spending an hour playing with his son. Felicity watched from the doorway as Oliver put their son to bed, kissing the little boy goodnight and tucking him in. She felt like crying as Oliver took her hand and lead her out of the room, as if this happened all the time. It was hard to believe this was her life now, this was how she would be spending the rest of her life.

* * *

After being home for two weeks, Oliver announced his intention to open a nightclub in one of the old factories Queen Industries no longer used but the family still owned. Felicity actually thought that it was kind of perfect, Oliver could spend most of the day with Oscar and work when their little boy was sleeping. She herself had to go back to work that week as well, although she had never needed the money, her work ethic had always prevented her from being a stay at home mum, her whole life she had wanted a career as well. Returning to the IT department, she found it exactly the same as it was every time as was foolish enought to take a holiday, in complete and utter shambles. Adding an updated family photo to the custer of frames on her desk, she took a deep breath before diving into the pile that awaited her. This was her life now, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Authors Note Part 2: Ta-da! I actually have started to figure out where this is going. Next chapter: Oliver gets started as The Hood. In the meantime- PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think, even if you hate it.**


	4. The Hood

**Chapter 4: The Hood.**

He has a new favourite sound since he returned from the island, the sound of his son's voice. His new favourite word is daddy and his favourite site is his wife and child interacting with each other. Begrudgingly he returns to the life of a Queen, attending charity events and board meetings, making sure to be seen in all the right places. Even though his first outing with Tommy got them both kidnapped and nearly exposed his new skill-set. The club is a convenient cover story, he has all the space that he needs and a legitimate excuse not to be home nights.

He and Felicity move back into the home they brought when they were first married, and they settle into a new routine. Oliver watches Oscar while Felicity works during the day, the family has dinner together before Oliver goes to work and Oscar goes to bed. There happy family life runs smoothly, a relief for both of them.

Felicity's odd mentions of the vigilante's activities have him fighting down bile in the back of his throat. When he committed to this mission on the island, he never thought he'd have two people relying on him, two people he loved endlessly that his actions were putting in danger. Somehow it only made him more determined to succeed so that the city will be a safe place for them.

* * *

A fried laptop is the reason that he begrudgingly gets Felicity involved the first time. Not that he doesn't trust her, or think she's not capable of helping, but she's smart as a whip and can see through his lies with unnerving ease. Her raised eyebrow is all the hint he needs that she doesn't believe that his coffee shop is in a bad neighbour, so he changes tact. Boyish charm, heavy on the innuendo with a shameless grin for good measure. She comes good with the information and he takes her out for lunch, prying this is the first and only time he will have to get her involved.

But then a second and a third time he turns to her for help and he knows that she's suspicious already. Any day now he's worried that she is going to call him out but she never says anything, outloud anyway. Just the look on her face when he asks for one suspicious favor after another.

When he sees her car in the parking lot, knowing that she's about to leave the building and head home for the night, his hazy mind tells him he has three choices: 1) hide, die from bloodloss and lose everything, 2) be captured by the police, probably survive, go to prison and loss everything, 3) trust Felicity, survive and have his wife know everything about him. He goes with option three.

* * *

She's just finished another long shift rotating between the IT department (the candy store to her inner three year old) and the executive offices (her obiligation as a member of the Queen family). Finding her husband bleeding in the back of her SUV is definately the last thing she had in mind when she thought about where her night was heading.

"Oliver, you need a doctor not a steelworker" She argues as Oliver tries to make her promse to take her to his new club.

"Felicity, promise me" He says, she can hear the desperation in his tone and decides to agree against all of her better judgement. They arrive a few minutes later and she rushes into the basement. "Of course you're in on this" She yells when she sees her bodyguard John Diggle watching a monitor.

"Felicity, what are you doing here?" Diggle asks, "Where's Oliver?"

"You have to help me, he's really heavy." She says beconing him outside to the backseat of her car, "I wanted to take him to the hospital but he made me promise"

They get Oliver inside and lay him down on the medical table. "You did the right thing bringing him here."

"You are trained for this right?" She asks, as she applies pressure where Diggle tells her too, "You can save him?"

"Hospitals would have asked to many questions" Diggle says, avoiding her questions, "A bullet wound is hard to explain away."

"Well, how and why are Oliver Queen's least favourite questions" She remarks, trying not to look at her husband's face as he lay possibly dying on the steel table.

"There's also when and where that he's not too fond of" Diggle replys, trying to draw a smile out of Felicity.

* * *

Oliver wakes up after four tense hours and Felicity finally breaks down in tears, sobbing onto her husband's abs. Diggle takes his chance to get the young couple some privacy and decides to go and do his nightly check of the Queen families security.

"You nearly died" Felicity sobbs as her tears turn into anger, "You nearly died. We have a son at home Oliver, one that's only just got his dad back and you're running around putting arrows in people and getting shot at. And what if something happens to you, how am I supposed to explain to our child that he's lost his dad again? Huh? How do I tell him that? Do you even care what would happen to Oscar if you got killed? Or what about me, how do you think I would feel if I lost you again? I only just got you back Oliver, and I swear, losing you a second time, it would kill me, I would recover, and neither would Oscar. How would I tell Thea? Or your Mum? Do you even care about any of us? What the hell happened to you on that island? Where is the Oliver that I fell in love with? Because I want him back, I want the Oliver that told me I was the most beautiful girl in school, and who stood by me when I lost my parents and who used to stay with me and be my nurse when I was sick, and who told me all about the future we were going to have and how great it was going to be. Not the Oliver with a bow, arrow and a death wish"

"Felicity" Oliver whispered, "I love you"

**Author's Note: Cliff-hanger anyone? Sorry it's been so long, promise I will get the next chapter up quicker! But in the meantime PLEASE REVIEW+ FAVOURITE + FOLLOW!**


	5. Well, No It's Not Okay

**Chapter 5: Well, No It's Not Okay**

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Felicity yelled sarcastically, "That makes it all better!"

"Felicity, I love you" Oliver tried again, "But I have to do this"

"Why?" She yelled back, "What could be so important that you would risk our entire family to wear a stupid costume and put arrows in people."

"My father" He replied softly, "It was my fault he died, he sacrificed himself for me"

"Oliver, your father died in an accident" She said, "There was nothing you could have done."

"You don't understand" Oliver said, sitting up slowly. Despite being incredibly mad at him, Felicity helped her husband sit up. "We made it to a life raft, but there wasn't enough supplies for the both of us, so he…"

"Oliver" Felicity gasped, "You don't have to, if you don't want to."

He was incredibly grateful for her in that moment, despite curiosity bubbling out of her, his wife had never pushed him for details. When everyone else around him had demanded details, she seemed to be the only one who understood that he needed time. Her incredible patience was one of the things he admired about her, one of the things that made him so grateful to have her in his life.

"He made me promise to right his wrongs, and then he shot himself" He said, trying not to become emotional. "And the whole time that I was on that island, I promise myself that when I got home I would honor his wish. You and Oscar, you weren't supposed to be a part of this, I didn't know we had a son."

"Oliver, your father could have meant anything" Felicity reasoned, "How would you even know who to go after."

"He left a list, that book you showed me the other week" Oliver said, "I lied when I said I didn't know anything about it, my father gave me an identical one, just before he died."

"Oliver that list got Walter kidnapped" Felicity said, shocked. "These people are incredibly dangerous, we should go to the police."

"Felicity" He said seriously, forcing eye contact with her for the first time in minutes, "My mother might be a part of it."

"No, Oliver there's no way, your mother, she's not like that" She tried to reason, "She would never"

"Felicity, trust me, I want to believe it even less than you do" Oliver said, "But my own mother just shot me, and she didn't even blink"

"I need time Oliver" She said, stepping away from him, "I need time to think about all this, process it."

A whole week had passed and still they had not talked about Oliver's nightly activities again. They played happy mummy and daddy for Oscar, still living in the same house, even sleeping in the same bed, but not interacting, not talking, not really. Passing each other like ships in the night, they only spoke when absolutely necessary.

* * *

The break finally came when Oliver returned back to the basement after one of his "business meetings" as The Hood. He had expected the place be empty, but sitting alone in the dark, typing away on the computers was Felicity.

"So I upgraded all your software. It was so 1980s, and not the good part like Madonna, and well, leg warmers" She looked down at her own bright pink legwarmers, catching Oliver's smirk of amusement, "It hurt me, deep in my soul to see a computer that painfully put together."

"Does this mean that your okay with, all this" He asked hesitantly.

"Okay? With you putting yourself in constant danger?" She asked rhetorically, "Absolutely not, I'm your wife, there's no universe in which I would be okay with any of this. But I can see that you are doing good here, Oliver. So I am going to help you, but there are conditions…"

"Conditions?" Oliver asked teasingly.

"Yes, conditions" She replied. "One, our son never gets involved in any of this in any way. Two, you have to tell me before you do anything even a little bit dangerous. Three, you have to take Christmas, birthdays, anniversaries and family holidays off. And four, you have to kiss me right now."

He quickly closed the space between them, lifting her up he planted a soft kiss on her lips followed by a series of more passionate ones. "So are you going to help me out of this thing?" He asked suggestively.

"Oliver" She gasped, "There are still hundreds of people upstairs."

"The doors locked" He shrugged, unzipping the back of her dress as she giggled.

* * *

They arrived home extremely late that night, Thea was crashed out on the couch so Oliver picked her up and moved her into one of the guest bedrooms before checking on Oscar. The little boy was sound asleep, his whole bedroom was covered in his toys, apparently he and Thea had a busy night. Felicity joined him in the doorway of their son's room briefly before leading him down the hallway to their room to resume earlier activities.

The next morning Felicity woke up and slipped on a pair of her leggings and one of Oliver's shirts. Padding down the corridor into the kitchen, she couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Well, no need to ask what you were doing last night" Her sister-in-law said dryly.

"Thea" Felicity admonished.

"What?" Thea asked, "You have that look on your face."

"And what would you know about _that look_, Thea?" Oliver asked, appearing behind them with Oscar in his arms.

"Absolutely nothing" Thea lied.

"Mama" Oscar screamed, "Daddy say we go to zoo"

"Oh, he did, did he?" Felicity asked.

"You should probably get ready" Oliver said before turning back to his son, "What are we doing to see buddy?"

"Lion" The little boy squealed.

"And what does a lion say?" His dad asked.

"ROAR!"


	6. He Would Have Castrated Me

**Author's Note: For the purpose of this story THEA IS 21, NOT 17.**

**Chapter 6: He Would Have Castrated Me**

Oscar loved the zoo. The lions had ended up frightening the small boy but he thought the penguins were hilarious and decided he wanted one for his birthday. Felicity on the other hand did not have such a great day, between constantly worrying that the paparazzi were getting too close to Oscar and the unbearable cold, her smile had been very fake. Oliver had caught onto Felicity's unhappiness almost instantly and while he had tried to enjoy the day with his family, he couldn't relax while Felicity was so obviously unhappy.

By the time that they got home, Felicity had already started to come down with the flu so Oliver made a call and arranged to stay home for the night and then ordered dinner, instructing Oscar to find a DVD for movie night. The little boy spent a good twenty minutes rummaging through his collection of DVDs, deciding on Finding Nemo, because Mommy liked it, and Daddy thought it was funny. They ate on the couch and Oliver put the movie on, Oscar curled up on his beanbag (somehow managing to snag the popcorn away from his parents) and Felicity laid on the couch under a blanket, on top of Oliver.

A few hours later, Oliver picked up Felicity and carried her to their bedroom, before returning to the lounge room to carry Oscar to bed as well. Quietly he cleaned up all the mess they had made before going to bed himself.

* * *

Tommy Merlyn arrived at the Queen home early the next morning, copies of the local newspaper and two gossip magazines under his arm. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door and waited until Oliver answered the door, Oscar thrown over his shoulder squealing.

"Come in" Oliver said, ignoring his son's protests, "Oscar is about to have a bath, but Felicity's in the kitchen"

"No, mean daddy" Oscar yelled again, banging his little fists on his dad's back.

"Oscar and I are have a disagreement on how often one should bathe" Oliver said calmly before taking his protesting son off towards the bathroom.

Tommy chuckled to himself before heading off to the kitchen where Felicity was reading that morning's paper.

"So have you read it yet?" Tommy asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee before joining Felicity at the kitchen table.

"Complete load of garbage, as per usual" Felicity quipped. "Whoever would believe I would stoop so low as to even consider doing anything with you is obviously smoking something you definitely can't get at CVS"

"Excuse me, you could be so lucky to have someone such as myself" Tommy retorted.

"But I do" Felicity replied, "I have Oliver."

"I just threw up, a little bit" Tommy complained playfully. "Happy married people make me sick."

Oliver emerged minutes later, with no sign of Oscar.

"Where his our child?" Felicity asked, "Did you drown him or something?"

"He's pouting in his room" Oliver explained. "Apparently I suck."

"Well according to the Starling City Morning Herald, so does your marriage" Tommy said, handing Oliver his copy of the paper.

"I saw that this morning" Oliver said, barely glancing at it, "I didn't exactly keep up with my US Weekly subscription while I was gone, but I assume this isn't the first time you two have been _linked._"

"First time this month" Tommy replied, "So that's something"

"The question is what do we do about it?" Felicity asked, "I don't exactly relish being tabloid fodder, especially not if I've been cast as the cheating wife."

"Here's what we should do" Oliver said sternly. "Tommy should finally get himself a girlfriend, they can be on the front page and we'll do absolutely nothing."

"Fine" Tommy replied in the same serious tone Oliver had used, "I'll ask Moira out immediately."

"Come on, really?" Felicity complained, "Mrs Queen!"

"Well, he would have castrated me if I said Thea" Tommy explained.

"Damn right I would have" Oliver agreed. "You used my funeral to get lucky"

"What!" Felicity yelled, "You totally used me."

"WHAT!" Oliver yelled even louder.

"My brain totally thinks of the worst way to say things" Felicity groaned before turning her attention back to Tommy, "You stood beside me at the service, you comforted me, you spoke so I wouldn't have to. I thought you were being nice but really you were using me to hook up with women."

"You were the best wingman I've ever had Felicity" Tommy said seriously.

"I just lost all respect I ever had for you" Felicity deadpanned, "And I withdraw my support of your pining over Thea."

"I don't know what your talking about" Tommy lied, looking away from Oliver.

"Five years" Oliver stated, "It's been five years and you still haven't grown a pair and asked Thea out."

"Even Oscar knows Tommy, it's pathetic" Felicity said sympathetically.

"It's more than a little pathetic" Thea said, appearing in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" Tommy asked nervously.

"Since you totally used me" Thea replied, smirking as Oliver and Felicity tried not to laugh, "You and I need to have a talk Meryln."

As soon as Tommy followed Thea down the corridor, Oliver and Felicity both burst out laughing. Hearing the noise, Oscar came running down the corridor and jumped into his mother's lap.

"Hi, my nice clean baby boy" Felicity cooed, "Did you like your bath?"

"No" Oscar pouted, "I not like bath."

"I guess that's bad luck then isn't it?" Felicity said.

* * *

A week had passed and Tommy had taken Thea out nearly every night. While Thea had been a regular fixture in the Queen family kitchen, Tommy had begun making regular appearances as well. Something which had begun to upset Oliver. Felicity felt helpless waiting for the inevitable confrontation between the two best friends.

"Just go" Felicity whispered to Oliver, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What" He asked.

"Just go" She repeated, "To the Foundry on where ever it is you go, beat things with sticks, shoot arrows, anything, just go."

"Okay" Oliver agreed easily, "I'll be back soon."

"Good" Felicity replied, "And if you're really lucky, we'll have the house to ourselves when you get back."

Oliver groaned, leaning down to kiss her neck.

"Hurry back" Felicity laughed, removing herself from her husband's arms and walking over to where Thea was sitting, "I need a favor."

"Name it" Thea said, not looking away from where Tommy was playing cars with Oscar.

"I need you to take Oscar for the day" Felicity said, "And maybe even the night?"

"Deal" Thea said, pausing for a second before adding, "But you better name that baby you two are working on after me."

"We aren't working on anything" Felicity replied, surprised by Thea's assumption.

"If I recall correctly, and I do have a splendid memory" Thea said, "You said that five years ago too."

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed. Looking for all your opinions currently tossing up A) should Tommy and Thea have their own subplot in this fic? B) should Felicity have have some sort of fling/relationship (definately not with Tommy thou) while Oliver was gone? PM/review, let me know what you think!**


	7. It Must Be Wednesday

**Author's Note: After an overwhelming outcry from Olicity shippers, I had to rewrite this chapter. The OC you are about to meet was supposed to be the best friend turned new lover, but has been pegged back to strictly platonic best friend. **

**Also I have taken an almost AU approach to Laurel. I kind of knew I had to play her one of two ways: 1) the good girl, with the heart of gold that everybody loves and blah blah blah or 2) the villian. Even though I love Katie Cassidy (and started watching Arrow because she was in it!), guess which option I choose. {Please don't hate Laurel fans.}**

**Minor Tommy and Thea in this chapter as requested, will develop more in later chapter. + Roy Harper. And if someone has an idea on how to bring Diggle into this let me know, I'm drawing a blank.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: It Must Be Wednesday **

The press pack waited patiently on the steps of the Queen Consolidated building, a man stepped out of a cab and they sprang into action. Surrounding the man as he walked towards the building, cameras flashing and questions yelled over questions.

"What do you have to say about Ms Lance's lawsuit against Mrs Queen?" One particularly loud voice yelled.

"It must be Wednesday" The man said dryly before walking the rest of the way to the doorway in silence before security guards pushed the press back and the man disappeared into an elevator.

* * *

Felicity's morning had been better than usual, she had finally wrangled a server that had been rebelling against her tech goddess powers and found information on the latest name on the list for her husband. Now she was sitting in her executive office, trying to concentrate on corporate bonds. When Oliver had gone missing, she had replaced him on the board of Queen Consolidated, then after her maternity leave she had become part of the Executive Management group. Some days she regretted agreeing to take this job.

There was a commotion outside her office, she heard her secretary try to insist someone make an appointment but in seconds her door burst open all the same.

"Could you tell your lackey to stand down please?" Josh Ryan, Queen Consolidated's Senior Legal Associate and Felicity's best friend asked, "Lighten up Mona, seriously."

"It's fine Mona" Felicity said to her secretary as the woman left with an apologetic smile, "I could have been in a meeting."

"Except I have a copy of your calendar" Josh replied easily, "There's this big blank space in it"

"Oliver and I could have been going at it on the desk" Felicity smirked.

"Oh gross" Josh complained. "Party foul on the mental image."

"Just because you're not getting any" She laughed, trying to bat away the images flying through her head.

"Speaking of, I've actually been seeing someone." Josh said, almost nervously. "Her name is Laurel, she's a lawyer at the non-for-profit firm in the Glades."

"Laurel, as in Laurel Lance?" Felicity asked, horrified and unable to hide the fact.

Josh's demeanor changed instantly changed and in a second he was laughing almost hysterically, "Oh god, you should have seen your face. Like I would ever. Oh God. Laurel fucking Lance. HA!" It took him a while to calm down.

"Seriously" She complained, throwing an expensive, heavy pen at her best friend, "I was seriously worried. Like considering having you committed. Like wondering if you'd had a lobotomy. Like about to have a panic attack worried."

"Please, she's the most pretentious lawyer in Starling City, you couldn't pay me, beside she's too busy _doing the DA's job for him"_ he said mockingly, "Plus since she still wants to rip out your entrails and feed them to wolves, it would be kinda awkward."

If there was one thing that Felicity never wanted to think about it was Laurel Lance. The two were definitely not friends in high school, they started on opposite sides of the social spectrum, Felicity was a loner and Laurel was the Queen Bee. Then Felicity had, in Laurel's eyes, stolen the boy. After Laurel's disastrous attempt to win Oliver back, the two then became sworn enemies. Laurel had tried to ensure that everyone hated Felicity, and while most girls had blindly followed Laurel's directive, a loyal few had stuck by Felicity. They had little to do with each other during college, but Laurel had been enraged when she had heard Felicity had official become Oliver Queen's Queen. Of course soon after, Oliver and his father had boarded the Queen's Gambit. Also on the ship was Laurel's sister, Sarah, an intern at Queen Consolidated who Robert had taken under his wing. After the boat went down, Laurel had gotten her law degree and Felicity had completed her computer sciences degree. Laurel joined CNRI and Felicity took Oliver's vacated place at Queen Consolidated. In the years intervening years, Felicity had developed a stellar reputation as a hard working single mother and a matron of various charities. Laurel on the other hand had developed quite the reputation for having a very high regard for herself; in the name of charity.

Felicity's patience with her best friend had officially run out.

"Did you have a particular reason for stopping by?" She asked, "Or are you just trying to provoke another one of my secretary's into requesting a transfer to Joshua Ryan free environment."

"I need a reason now?" He asked, acting offended, "Are we fighting or something?"

"No, but I'm busy" She replied, "And considering I got sued this morning, you should be too."

"Oh please, Laurel Lance sues us for some BS every other week." He replied dismissively, "I'll just cram before court, she'll tell some sad story about the underprivileged, I'll disagree with everything she says, she'll move for summary judgment, the judge will throw her and her BS case out on her ass. I've got it all under control."

It wasn't the first time that Laurel had sued Felicity. It wasn't even close to the first time. But Felicity was not impressed with how flippant her legal counsel had become.

"I'm amazed by the size of your ego right now, and I lived with Tommy Merlyn for 3 years in college." Felicity replied.

"Oh please" He airily, "My ego is so much bigger than Tommy's."

"How did Lucy deal with you?" Felicity asked, referring to Josh's deceased wife. The recent death of their respective spouses' is what had brought the two of them together so many years. They had both been new to the company, and both still trying to process their grief. Josh had come into her office to brief her on a possible legal issue, but Felicity had not been prepared, so she tried to stall and noticing the wedding band on his left hand asked about his wife. He had burst into tears on the spot, that day being the six-month anniversary of Lucy's death. Soon they were both crying and sharing their grief. He had to come back the next day to brief her. Then he came back the day after to talk, and then the day after that as well.

"I'm really good in bed" Josh drawled. "Seriously, you missed out. If your husband hadn't come back from the dead, we could be doing it on the desk right now."

"Ew, no thank-you. Gross." Felicity groaned. "But seriously, Oliver being back. I don't know how to ask, this is probably the wrong way to say this, words are not my strong suit, computers are my strong suit, computers and I are good together; rambling, stop, right, are you okay?"

"Lissy, I still remember laying on this floor next to you bawling on my wedding anniversary, your wedding anniversary, his birthday, her birthday, both the anniversary of their deaths, any other random day we could think of; you showing up at my apartment at two am because Oscar asked why he didn't have a dad like all the other kids; going to their graves together; planting the memorial trees." Josh said, absently twirling the wedding band on his finger, "And yeah, I mean he came back, but at the time he was dead. Well not really obviously, but well were all operating under the belief that he was, and you were grieving just like I was, I am. But I don't begrudge you because he came back. Hell, I'd give anything to get Lucy back. I'm happy for you, yeah it sucks a little, but you're my friend and I am happy you get your husband back Lissy."

"You're a good friend Joshua Ryan."

* * *

Tommy and Thea joined them for dinner, Oliver had taken the night off work and Oscar had long since gone to bed. Sitting in the living room with a glass of red wine each, the group were laughing and swapping stories about their day.

"How was the purgatory?" Thea asked, by purgatory she meant Queen Consolidated, "Still depressing, soul-crushing?"

"Well, the company servers and I are finally seeing eye to eye again, so that's something" Felicity said, Oliver chuckled, he thought it was funny Felicity often saw or described computers as being human, "Then Josh came into my office and convinced me he was dating the she-devil."

"He did not!" Thea gasped as Tommy laughed, "I love that kid."

"Who's the she-devil?" Oliver asked.

"Laurel Lance" Thea said before turning back to Felicity, "At least he hasn't actually dated her. Unlike someone."

"That was a long time ago." Oliver said defensively.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about you" Thea said, turning to her boyfriend.

"It was one date, and Thea bet me a hundred bucks I couldn't get Miss _I'm saving this city from itself all on my own_ to agree to go out with me." Tommy defended himself. "And to be fair, it was the worst date of my life."

"Seriously?" Thea asked, "Oliver, what was your worst date ever?"

"Are you trying to get me in trouble?" Oliver asked.

"Worst date ever Oliver" Felicity prompted, taking a long sip of her wine, "I'll tell you mine."

"Okay" Oliver said, mimicking her actions and Tommy and Thea watched on, "Go ahead."

"Tenth grade, Elliot Mathieson. Spent the first hour talking about how he was going to stand me up but then changed his mind because I might have been an easy lay." Felicity said, "Then he spent another hour trying to seduce me, not that we could have gone anywhere because my parents were taking me home from the restaurant, but he thought that a bathroom stall would be sufficient. Needless to say, I watched the clock and hoped my parents came early to get me."

"Trust me, you were not an easy lay" Oliver said quietly. Not quite enough though because Tommy and Thea still heard. "And if you had of told me this earlier, I would have beat the crap out of him, still might."

"How long did it take for him to charm the pants off you anyway?" Thea asked in her usual careless manner.

"Two dates" Felicity said, ducking her head as Thea's mouth fell open, "To be fair it took him four months to get those dates."

"You little slut" Thea gasped.

"Can we get back to the topic at hand." Tommy interjected, "Oliver, worst date."

"Thea, worst date" Oliver deflected.

"Last year, Roy Harper. Professional criminal. He got arrested ten minutes in because the care he picked me up in was stolen. Then I got arrested as an accessory." Thea said, "Your turn."

"Fine. Ninth grade. Jenny Nichols. She spent half the date crying over the captain of the football team breaking up with her and the other half asking me if I thought Tommy would sleep with her." Oliver said, "And, well every single painful, ball-breaking second of dating Laurel."

"What about best date ever?" Thea asked.

"Our wedding first anniversary" Felicity answered almost immediately.

"What? Nothing went right that night" Oliver laughed. "By the time my meeting finished, we'd missed our reservations and you spilled a bottle of make-up on your dress, we never actually went on the date, we ordered pizza instead."

"True" Felicity admitted, "But we conceived Oscar that night too."

* * *

**Author's Note: My plot bunny has collapsed in an exhausted heap and refuses to move. He may be dead. Sad, I really liked him. Reviews are like CPR to plot bunnies.**


	8. Teenage Dream

**Chapter 8: Teenage Dream**

_"Take a seat Mr. Queen" Lionel Matthews, head of the most elite private school in Starling City, said to his student._

_"Mr. Matthews, I'm supposed to be in English" Oliver said with a smart ass smirk on his face, "This little meeting is interfering with my education."_

_"Mr. Queen, you and I both know that your education is one thing sorely lacking when it comes to your activities on these grounds." Mr Matthews replied, "While you seem to have a knack for stirring up trouble and driving my staff to early retirements, you appear to have great difficulty passing your classes."_

_"What can I say Mr. Matthews?" Oliver said sarcastically, "I guess my extra curricular activities are a little too time consuming."_

_"Well, in any case adjustments need to be made if you expect to graduate with your class next fall." Mr. Matthews explained, his tired voice droning having given this speech three times today already, "Given how important your education is to the both of us, I have arranged a fellow student to tutor you. Her name is Felicity Smoak, you will meet her in the library after the final bell."_

_"I wouldn't miss it" Oliver said with false politeness as he stood up, "You have a good day now Sir."_

_Mr. Matthews waited until Oliver was at the door before speaking again, "Oh and Mr. Queen, your father asked me to remind you that access to the trust fund you seem so fond of is reliant on your graduation from high school."_

_Mr. Matthews had the pleasure of watching the self-assured smile drop from the young man's face as he left the room. The old man chuckled to himself, one great pleasure of his job had become taking the self-assured little buggers down a peg or two._

* * *

_Oliver rarely heard the final bell of the school day. By then he was normally long gone, usually with Tommy or Laurel doing something decidedly unbecoming of someone of his social status. Today, however, was not a usual day. While Tommy was blowing through the limit on his father's credit card and Laurel was shopping with her friends, Oliver was on his way to the library (a place he had only ever gone to begrudgingly during class or to hide) to meet Felicity Smoak. _

_Oliver had a very limited knowledge of Felicity Smoak. He knew that she was a scholarship kid, her parents were dirt poor, and that although the teachers liked her, she was rarely asked a question because she had a tendency to babble and embarrass herself. She had nearly made a name for herself when the cheerleaders tried to prank her by getting one of the boys on the football team to arrange a meeting, where they intended to ambush and humiliate her, but Felicity had outsmarted them and never showed. Of course no one ever talked about the so-called incident for fear of social suicide._

_He found her at one of the tables, books spread out around her as she taped away on a calculator._

_"Felicity Smoak?" He asked, she glanced up in recognition, "Hi, I'm Oliver Queen. Mr. Matthews told me that you're my new tutor."_

_"I know how you are. It's pretty obvious, everyone knows you. As if its not enough that your family is like mega famous, you seem to have this habit of breaking the heart of every girl at this school. I mean I'm not really one to judge since nobody has ever seriously asked me out, but you could seriously consider just like picking one girl or just not leading all these different girls to believe your planning on marrying them one day. Maybe then I could use the bathroom without listening to girls sob about how Oliver Queen just broke their heart, or their hymen, or usually both. But then again, your BFF Tommy Merlyn would probably just take your place." Felicity rambled, before realizing what she had said and stopping herself. "You can sit down you know."_

_"So, what are you tutoring me in today?" Oliver asked._

_"We both know that you have no intention of getting tutored in anything. Well, I assume we both know, unless you are actually not the complete moron you act like on a daily basis and who I think could really use a good kick up the backside, but I'm a genius and I'm rarely wrong. So chances are that you are exactly who I think you are and you have no intention of actually learning anything from me, even though I'm a really good tutor and I could teach you a lot, if you were actually interested in learning, which you're not. Because Oliver Queen is self-obsessed, superficial and not interested in school." Felicity continued rambling, "And that's okay with me, Mr. Matthews knows that I'm a good tutor and I'll still get paid and my parents will be able to make rent this month. So as long as you sit there for the next two hours, I don't really care what you do. But I'm going to study because unlike you I actually care about my grades and my parents can't buy my place at any university I please."_

_"You're cute when you ramble" Oliver observed._

_Felicity said nothing and went back to her homework. For a while Oliver watched as she diligently worked through the pages of her textbook, solving each problem seemingly with ease. Then he got bored so pulled out his binder and started to scribble mindlessly. After a while that grew old too so he started to go through the various papers he had pinned to the planner. After a minute or two he found a math worksheet that was due the next day, with nothing better to do he pulled out a pen and decided to finish it. His plan came to a grinding halt when he couldn't figure out how to solve the first question. Felicity must have looked up for her work as saw his clueless expression because without a word, she quietly explained how to solve the problem. She didn't ramble at all, and unlike his teachers, she was kind and didn't make him feel like an idiot._

_Over the next hour, Oliver worked through his math sheet and even wrote himself some notes for next time. Then moved onto science. Soon enough, it had been four hours and the library was closing for the night. As he was putting his book away, Oliver finally caught onto what Felicity had been doing._

_"You tricked me." Oliver accused her as they walked out of the library towards the front entrance of the school. "You told me you wouldn't help and then you tricked me into studying."_

_"I did no such thing" Felicity replied, "You choose to study all on your own. What kind of tutor would I be if I let you fail the whole time? I'll see you same time next week."_

* * *

_When Oliver showed up the next week, Felicity was already sitting at the same table studying. He sat down and pulled out his own books and set to work. Much like the week before, somehow Felicity always seemed to know when he needed help and explained things to him in ways he actually understood. It became a routine, and before he knew it Oliver started to study at home a few nights too, and then pay a little more attention in classes. His grades started to rise slowly and he needed Felicity's help less and less. _

_"You don't ramble anymore" Oliver observed one day as he and Felicity left the library._

_"I only babble when I'm nervous" Felicity said, "Especially when I don't know who I'm talking to, or if they don't like me, or there's lots of people around."_

_"So, I made you nervous" Oliver teased._

_"People make me nervous" Felicity corrected, "I'm not good with people."_

_"If that's your story" He replied._

* * *

_Oliver had an English paper due and decided to stop by the library an extra night to do some addition research. Walking in the first thing he noticed was Felicity at what he thought of as their table. Except she wasn't alone, in fact she had another student with her and the way she was bending over his work suggested she was tutoring him. Ignoring the sight he went to the stack he knew would contain the information he was looking for, although he was trying his best to concentrate, he couldn't help but sneak glances in Felicity's direction every minute or so. _

_Soon the boy that Oliver didn't recognize left, and Oliver walked up behind Felicity, placing his hands on the back of her chair and leaning down to whisper in her ear._

_"You've been cheating on me." He whispered._

_"Ah" Felicity gasped in fright before turning to face him, "Oliver you scared me. What are you doing here?"_

_"You've been cheating on me Felicity" He accused lightly, "At our table and everything!"_

_"Oliver it's not like where dating. Not that it would be the end of the world if we were, and then I definitely wouldn't cheat on you. But we're just friends, and I tutor you, so dating would be weird. I mean we are like total opposites, and what would you possibly see in me? I'm just a plain Jane, and socially awkward and nerdy. And you have Laurel, so, I mean its not like we're dating." Felicity rambled. "You can stop me anytime." _

_"You haven't rambled in a while, I kind of missed it" Oliver smiled softly, "And by the way, I see a lot in you, you are beautiful, and your rambling is adorable."_

_"You don't have to say that." Felicity blushed, "I mean I already get paid, so you don't have to give me compliments."_

_"No, I don't have to" Oliver agreed, "But I wanted to."_

* * *

_Felicity was late to their next tutoring session._

_ "I thought you were standing me up" Oliver said as she sat down and started yanking her books from her bag. "I was about to burst into tears you know, you could have called"_

_"Sorry" Felicity apologized again, about to launch into a long explanation of why she was late, before catching a look at the smirk on Oliver's face, "Jerk. You just wanted me to babble on like an idiot, again. Get back to work."_

_"Yes boss" Oliver said sarcastically._

* * *

_Felicity had been tutoring Oliver for almost five months but he had never seen her outside the library. Until one day he saw her sitting alone in the cafeteria. A cheerleader walked past and said something to her, obviously it was nasty but Felicity was doing her best not to appear hurt. Changing direction, Oliver went and sat down at the table across from Felicity, ignoring his friends questions._

_"What did she say to you?" Oliver asked quietly._

_"It was nothing" Felicity said dismissively, "It happens all the time, you should get back to your friends."_

_"You are my friend Felicity" He replied, "Can you please just tell me?"_

"She wanted to remind me about the dance on Friday night" She said, holding back the hurt in her voice, "And that just like every other dance, there's no chance in hell someone will actually ask me to go with them. It's not like I care anyway, I never go to those dances."

_"Go with me?" Oliver asked._

_"No." Felicity replied, looking at him with sad eyes before standing up abruptly, her final words before walking away were filled with venom. "I thought you were better than that Oliver."_

_Oliver's head was spinning, he had no idea what was going on as Felicity stormed out of the cafeteria. Better than what? He thought to himself before he realized what she thought was happening and got up to chase after her. It took him a left tries to find her, she wasn't in the library, or the study rooms, but he finally remembered her love of computers and headed to the basement computer lab that no one ever used. Tucked away in the corner, sitting on the floor with her legs folded and her head in her hands, was Felicity, trying very hard not to be seen. He sat down next to her and slung an arm around her shoulders._

_"It wasn't a set up" Oliver whispered. "I didn't ask you to the dance so that I could stand you up or embarrass you, I want you to come with me Felicity. I want you to be my date."_

_"Why would you want to date me?" She asked, looking up at him with watery eyes and tear stained cheeks._

_"Because you're remarkable Felicity Smoak." He said honestly._

_"Thank-you for remarking on it" She smiled._

* * *

_ They didn't end up going to the dance together. Understandably, Felicity still had trust issues when it came to the popular crowd after all the times they had tried to humiliate her. Instead they went to dinner and a movie at a small cinema nearly Felicity's home. Oliver even sat down and met her father and impressed her mother with his manners._

_"What are your intentions with my daughter?" Mr. Smoak had asked him._

_"Somebody has to make her see how special she is" Oliver replied nervously, "Don't they?" _

_"Good answer kid" Mr. Smoak replied, "Wish I had thought of that one when I was your age. Would have saved me a hell of a lot of grief from Felicity's grandfather."_

* * *

**_Author's Note: TA-DA! Thank-you to one of my fabulous reviewers who suggested this. Bruce the plot bunny is still recovering feeling a little lazy at the moment, so any suggests are welcome. (Bruce also promises not to have a breakdown mid chapter again, he swears he's going to lay off the chocolate bars, and go to the gym, he says he's going to make Oliver look flabby by comparison. [Did I mention he's full of shit?]) This is probably going to go on for another chapter and then I promise to get back to the main story I was telling. (I may also add some flashbacks of Felicity while Oliver was gone just for fun). So as always please let me know what you think! (And PS to one or two of my reviewers, just to repeat Felicity DID NOT have an affair, it was/is a platonic friendship [also I did have other plans for the character originally])._**

**_Much Love xxx._**


	9. The Aftermath

**Author's Note: This is back to the post-island story. I have decided to add a separate story of Olicity: The Highschool Years, which is titled Teenage Dream. As always, please enjoy and review! Much Love XX.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Aftermath**

Time seemed to speed up once they discovered that there was some sort of conspiracy involving Malcolm Merlyn, Moira Queen and the Glades. Tommy and Oliver had at first been unable to accept that their surviving parents could be involved in something so evil, but confronted with the damning evidence that Felicity and Diggle had compiled, they had little choice.

"The question is, what do we do about this?" Tommy asked, he was still uncomfortable with the whole idea of Oliver being the Hood, and he wasn't sure whether he approved or not, but he was trying, "You're not seriously considering putting an arrow in them, are you."

"No" Oliver replied firmly. "I'm considering stopping whatever they are planning. But right now, its 7am, we've been at this all night and I just want to go home and hold my son."

"Are you going to tell Thea?" Tommy asked. Thea also knew that Oliver was the Hood, as Tommy had felt that he couldn't keep something this important from his girlfriend. She had taken it surprisingly well, but had asked to be kept out of the Hood's activities.

"The reason I wear a hood, and lie about who I am is to protect the people I love." Oliver replied, "I am going to keep Thea, and Oscar and Felicity and you as far away from this as I can."

"Oliver, this is my dad planning this, organizing it" Tommy started to explain, "My whole life we never saw eye to eye but he left me, for two years after my mum died to become this, this killing machine. He's planning on hurting hundreds, maybe even thousands of innocent people so he can make a shit load of money."

"Tommy, I need you to stay out of this" Oliver said firmly, "Your father, he's the best I've ever come across, if something happens to me, I need you to be here, for Felicity and for Oscar."

"How about this?" Tommy asked, proposing a compromise, "I'll keep your public life in order, run the club, make sure Oliver Queen's showing up in all the right places, and I'll take care of Oscar while you and Felicity handle this. But you need to keep me in the loop, if my father is responsible for this I need to know what it is, all of it."

"Deal" Oliver agreed.

* * *

The second device was something that they weren't prepared for. Even with Moira's warning, hundreds of people had been trapped in the Glades when the second device was triggered. Tommy had been at Oliver and Felicity's, watching Oscar and keeping an eye on Thea, who had run to her brothers' after their mother had confessed publicly to her role in the Undertaking. Oliver had been on the roof of the Merlyn Group, injured but not incapacitated and had fled straight to where Felicity was under Verdant when the shock waves rolled through. Physically at least, everyone was fine the next morning.

Oscar was running around the backyard, oblivious to the tragedy of the last twenty-four hours, exactly as a child should be. In the kitchen, his parents and godfather were very much aware of everything that had happened. They heard on the news that Laurel Lance's body had been recovered from the CNRI building, that she had died when the ceiling collapsed on top of her. Malcolm's body had also been recovered from the rooftop where Oliver and Diggle had left it. Thea had not yet surfaced from the guest bedroom commonly referred to as hers.

"Oliver" Felicity said, exasperation flowing through her tone, as she tried to comfort her husband for the hundredth time since he had found her unharmed in the basement. "This is not your fault."

"I failed Felicity, tell me how it isn't my fault?" Oliver replied angrily.

"Did you plant either one of those devices?" Felicity asked, "Did you conspire to take out the Glades for your own personal profit? Did you spend thousands of dollars developing a device to level a city and kill the people you hired? Did you Oliver?"

"No" Oliver admitted. "But I didn't stop it either."

"Oh for God sakes Oliver" Felicity snapped. "You can't win every time, you taught me that, you're not Superman, you're not God. This is the thing with what we do, sometimes we lose, you told me that."

"It doesn't even matter anymore" Tommy said quietly, getting their attention, "What matters now is that we fix it."

* * *

_"In a joint statement today released by the children of Malcolm Merlyn and Moira Queen, the pair accused of the tragedy in the Glades, the Queen and Merlyn families have pledged to use their companies considerable economic might to repair the damage of the so called Undertaking. Tommy Merlyn, who officially replaced his father as CEO of the Merlyn Group, today faced a press conference where he announced a $50 million dollar joint fund from the Merlyn Group and Queen Consolidated to fund the reconstructing and improvement of the eight city blocks leveled by the tragic man-made earthquake. The fund will also go towards compensating the families of those 57 people who died and countless others who were injured, as well as improving the standard of living across the Glades by providing more jobs, better education and better public facilities, including a new library, a new school building, a sports center and other community spaces." _

_"Queen Consolidated has welcomed back Walter Steele as their CEO. Mr. Steele officially left the position abruptly two months ago, but has returned once again. The Queen family declined to comment on whether his exit and return had anything to do with Moira Queen's criminal activities."_

_"Through a spokesperson for the Merlyn Group it was also confirmed that alleged mastermind and so-called Dark Archer, Malcolm Merlyn's body was returned to his family on Wednesday and has already been buried in an undisclosed location. His son Tommy is said to be devastated but coping."_

_"Finally tonight, the DA announced late this afternoon that Moira Queen will be held without bail in the Starling City Maximum Security Prison until her trial commences. It expected that the trial will begin somewhere in the next three to four months unless her lawyers can strike a plea deal. The DA declined to comment on whether Mrs. Queen would be offered a lesser sentence if she pleads guilty to charges of domestic terrorism."_

* * *

_"Billionaire heartthrob Tommy Merlyn has been spotted on a romantic date with new girlfriend Thea Queen. It's the first time either has appeared in public since their parents were revealed to have masterminded the plot against the Glades. The pair swapped kisses over a meal at a local Italian dinner, the first official confirmation of their coupledom in front of the press. It's said the pair have been dating for about four months, but it's been a long time coming. Thea's big bro on the other hand stepped out with his love, wife Felicity, in a much more serious manner. The two, minus gorgeous little Oscar, toured the six block site in the Glades where most of the destruction from the earthquake was centered. While the well-dressed couple were surrounded by tight security, they did make time to speak to locals. Thankfully Starling City's royal couple didn't need their knights in shining Kevlar."_


	10. You Handsome Devil

**Chapter 10: You Handsome Devil **

Oliver had never been a particularly observant child, but he had always been able to spot the tension in his parents' marriage. Whether it was because they didn't speak before his father went off to work or his mother tried to hide the fact that she had moved into one of the guest bedrooms. Now as a father he wondered what his son thought of his marriage, did he pick up on the fact that his parents were barely holding it together? Did wonder whether is parents would still be together by this time next year? Try to guess which parent he would end up living with?

The collapse of the Glades had been difficult on their marriage. Both Oliver and Felicity blamed themselves in different ways and approached the reconciliation of the Glades to the wider community in Starling City differently. It wasn't as though they were fighting, it was just the opposite, they were barely speaking. Even the decision to move back into the Queen mansion, now vacant as Moira was in prison, involved nearly no actual conversation. Oliver didn't know whether it was because they both silently agreed that it would be the safest place for the family with the press circling and people out for vengeance, or because one of them had decided that it wasn't worth the fight.

* * *

It pained Tommy to watch his friend's marriage crumble slowly, especially since he and Thea had managed to make their relationship stronger because of the tragedy. He couldn't point to an exact moment, but somewhere between her waiting in the wings after that first press conference, and crawling into bed beside her every night, they both understood that they were in this for the long run. Quietly one night they had discussed marriage and children, Thea wanted to figure out her career first, he wanted to figure out the company, but they had agreed on the idea in general.

Felicity was running around the garden after Oscar, laughing as her son ran as fast as his little legs would carry him. Oliver was standing at the door, watching and brooding.

"Go and tell your wife you love her already" Tommy said, clapping Oliver on the shoulder before pushing him out the door.

"I wasn't going to….." Oliver said, resisting Tommy's attempt to push him outside.

"Exactly" Tommy said, "And look how well that's turning out for you."

* * *

Felicity was surprised when Oliver joined her and Oscar in the backyard, scooping Oscar up in his arms with ease.

"Caught ya" Oliver said, tickling the little boy until he screamed with laughter. "Dork."

"Daddy" Oscar complained, "Put me down."

Keeping Oscar tossed over one shoulder, held in place with a firm hand, he grabbed the tie on the front of Felicity's dress and pulled her towards him. Firmly pressed to her husband's chest, Felicity smiled as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"You should put him down" Felicity whispered, "Before he gets a head rush."

As soon as Oscar's feet hit the ground, he took off running again as his parents laughed at his antics. Oliver wrapped both arms around his wife and held her tight against him, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You're very affectionate this afternoon." Felicity said, "Not that you've never been affectionate, obviously, we have very solid proof that you've been extremely affectionate, at least once, but you haven't been affectionate recently, not since the whole thing with Mum and the Glades and well everything."

Oliver smiled as Felicity rambled, it was still as cute as when they were teenagers, but he knew it meant that she was nervous, uncomfortable and maybe even scared. Luckily after so many years he had a full proof method of stopping her mid ramble. Leaning down again he kissed her, stopping her mid sentence.

"Oliver" Felicity groaned.

"I'm sorry" He apologized, "I'm trying, I know you want me to talk to you, I'm trying."

"Try harder" She insisted.

* * *

"Well done Cupid" Thea said, walking into the room where Tommy was watching Oscar run wild while his parents made out in the middle of the yard.

"What can I say" Tommy said, approaching her with a cocky smirk, "I'm just that good."

"I'm sure" Thea said sarcastically.

"I got you" He replied, wrapping his arms around her, "Didn't I?"

"I guess you did" She agreed.

* * *

Oscar finally stopped running, he was tired and hungry, starving even. He turned to see his parents kissing, then decided he would find his aunt and uncle. Entering the sun room he found them doing the exact same thing his parents where doing out in the garden. Walking straight past them he went into the kitchen and found Raisa.

"Miss Raisa, I hungry" He said, "May I please have some lunch?"

"Of course you handsome devil" Raisa agreed before fixing him a sandwich.

Sitting at the bench in front of the window, munching on his sandwich, Oscar laughed as his parents, aunt and uncle ran frantically around the garden. Raisa placed a glass of chocolate milk in front of him and the little boy decided to keep watching, at least for a while.


	11. Headlines

**Chapter 11: Headlines**

_Felicity Queen looks set to divorce billionaire husband Oliver as sources confirm multiple secret meetings with some of the city's elite divorce attorneys. Both parties have assembled some of Starling City's most elite, and pricey, divorce attorney's as their marriage counts down its final days. It has been rumored that the Queens' marriage has been in trouble since the tragedy in the Glades and rumors of an affair between Mrs Queen and an employee of Queen Consolidated, Joshua Ryan._

_One source explained: "Josh and Lissy became really close when Oliver was away and had just started dating when he was found. Lissy tried to be a good wife but she just couldn't get over Josh and thinks that Oliver has become this completely different person. She's really hoping that Oliver won't make this any more difficult than it has to be."_

_The same source confirmed that the Queens had been seeking counseling both from a therapist and their priest. While initially helpful, nothing could stop the marriage crumbling and it is believed that Mrs Queen has quietly moved herself and her son into an unknown location in a neighboring city until the divorce is settled._

_The divorce will also have a significant impact on Queen Consolidated, one of the wealthiest companies in America, who employ nearly a third of Starling Citys' workforce, both directly and through adjoining interests. It is expected that Felicity will resign her position at Queen Consolidated, but remain on the board to represent her sons' interests, while keeping the home that she and Oliver resided in prior to moving back into the Queen family manor. Although the division of assets is not clear at this point as it is believed that the couple do not have a prenuptial agreement, therefore Oliver's considerable wealth is not protected should his former wife decide to try and take him to the cleaners._

_But despite the makings of an ugly divorce, sources inside the Queen family have suggested that Felicity will agree to a modest settlement provided that she retains full custody of their son. However Oliver is likely to challenge this, after missing the majority of his sons' life while lost at sea. There are suggestions that Oliver is fighting for joint physical and legal custody. It seems that at this point that the custody of their son as become the major sticking point, with several inside sources suggesting that it will delay the proceedings considerably until the pair can hash out a deal. Unfortunately at the point, according to a well-placed Queen insider, neither is willing to negotiate the terms of their individual custody proposals._

_No official announcements or statements have been issued by the Queen family or their representatives at this stage. It is expected that an official will not be made until a settlement is reached and papers have been filed. Both parties appear to be intent on keeping the settlement private and it is believed that both parties have agreed to keep negotiations out of court._

* * *

_ Stocks in Queen Consolidated have dropped again as stockholders again lose confidence in the company following the recent rumors of a divorce between Felicity and Oliver Queen. Shares in the company had been steadily regaining ground lost after former CEO Moira Queen admitted to conspiring with the late CEO of Merlyn Global, Malcolm Merlyn, to a terrorist attack, which claimed the lives of nearly 100 people._

_Rumors that CEO Walter Steele may leave the company in the event of his former step-son's divorce have further destabilized interests in the company. Queen for her part has been absent since rumors of a divorce started, company sources confirming she has not been to the Queen Consolidated offices or attended any of her usual meetings. Despite days of rumors and headlines, the Queen family and their representatives have refused to comment publicly._

* * *

_Oliver Queen was spotted publicly today as rumors that he and wife Felicity have separated reach a fever pitch. While he refused to comment as he was leaving Merlyn Global headquarters this morning, Mr. Queen was still wearing his wedding ring. His wife and son have not been seen publicly since the rumors begun, leading to speculation they may have left the country to avoid the press interest._

_No official statements have yet to be released by the Queen family, but several sources have come forward with information._

_First to come forward, a source claiming to be a part of the soon to be former-Mrs. Queen's inner circle, claimed that a divorce was imminent. The Queen marriage reportedly collapsed following Oliver's return, after Felicity admitted to her husband that she had begun a new relationship in the months before he returned. Joshua Ryan, a senior lawyer at Queen Consolidated, had become a part of Felicity's tight circle of friends soon after her husband was presumed dead. They reportedly started dating only four months before Oliver returned, after years of speculation from friends and family. Felicity reportedly had the blessing of the Queen family, until Oliver was found alive. Soon after he returned, Felicity confessed her affair, but the pair vowed to work through it. However months later, the marriage began to crumble. The pair sought relationship therapy, and spiritual guidance, but they couldn't salvage their marriage. It is believed that Felicity and Joshua have quietly started to date again but will not go public until after the divorce is finalized._

_A second source sparked rumors about divorce proceedings claiming that the couple was at loggerheads regarding the custody of their son. While they do not have a prenuptial agreement, leaving Felicity considerable access to Oliver's wealth, it is believed that the division of material assets went reasonably smoothly. However custody, and child maintenance payments, are yet to be sorted as Mrs Queen demands full physical and legal custody of her son, while her estranged husband is trying to negotiate a joint custody arrangement._

_But most recently sources have begun to suggest that Walter Steele will resign from Queen Consolidated when the divorce is announced. It is believed that Walter has taken Felicity's side in the divorce, claiming that Oliver is at fault for the marriage ending and that he should not keep custody of his son. With Felicity, a senior executive at the company, also expected to announce her resignation, it could throw the entire company it chaos. No senior management personnel have been identified thus far as being likely to succeed the outgoing pair._

_It is believed an official announcement will come later in the week._

* * *

_Joshua Ryan, the man Felicity Queen has reportedly left husband Oliver for, has officially resigned from his position at Queen Consolidated. Multiple sources inside the company confirmed that Mr. Ryan has concluded his employment after taking a new role believed to be located in Gotham City. The same sources have confirmed Mr. Ryan has told friends that Felicity and Oscar are moving with him and they look to avoid media interest as they start their lives together._

_Felicity and her son, Oscar, have not been seen publically since rumors begun that her marriage was over. It is now believed that Felicity has been setting up a new home in Gotham City, as her legal team negotiate a divorce settlement with her former husband._

_The Queen family has not been forthcoming with an official announcement._

* * *

_Documents leaked to the press today have confirmed that Oliver and Felicity Queen have separated. The documents published on various major news sites late yesterday afternoon, confirm that the Queen's have reached a settlement._

_Under the deal, Felicity Smoak will receive a sizeable payout, as well as half of the assets listed as being joint property with her former husband. The Queen mansion, one of the most expensive buildings in the State, will remain in the hands of the Queen family. Custody is to be shared between the two, however Ms. Smoak will receive maintenance payments in relation to Oscar's health and wellbeing while under her care. She will also remain on the board of Queen Consolidated to protect the interests of her son until he reaches the age of 25, when he becomes responsible for handling his own share of the multi billion dollar company._

_An announcement is expected once the papers have been officially filed, rumored to be within the next day or two._

* * *

Felicity glanced up from her tablet as her shirtless husband quietly opened their bedroom door, dropping his shirt on a chair. Without so much as glancing in her direction he headed straight for the bathroom, obviously not releasing she was still awake. He had been in board meetings to negotiate the takeover of a company in Gotham, but she suspected that he'd also snuck off to patrol the city before he came home. This was of course against their deal, but Oliver reasoned that as long as he told her when he got home, it was a no harm, no foul situation; she strongly disagreed. Oliver emerged seconds later in only his boxers, throwing his suit pants with the shirt; the jacket that matched would be Raisa's problem tomorrow morning.

"You're up late" Oliver commented, climbing into bed beside her. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing" Felicity lied, shutting off her tablet screen so Oliver couldn't see what she was reading.

"I thought we agreed to ignore the press" Oliver chided gently, prying the tablet from her hands and placing it on his bedside table, well out of her reach. "It's 2AM, you should be sleeping."

"So should you. Not sneaking around the city with paint on your face." Felicity replied accusingly.

"Actually, I was stuck in a meeting with the PR people, they're not happy I wouldn't let you go on GMA." He explained, running his fingers through her hair. "Or the only statement I would let them release said it's none of your business, go check if Britney's shaved her head again."

"Oliver." Felicity reprimanded. "Let them do their job, I'll do the stupid interview."

"No" He replied simply, "You are supposed to be recovering."

"I'm recovered Oliver, the doctor cleared me to go back to work two weeks ago." She replied, slightly annoyed, "You can't keep me in this bed forever."

"Is that a challenge Mrs. Queen?" Oliver asked, looming over the top of her, "Because I could keep you here, as long as I pleased."

"Oliver." Felicity replied seriously. "I'm going back to work tomorrow."

"Felicity" He replied in the same tone, "No, you're not."

"Yes I am, I will not be a prisoner in this house anymore." She said, "I know that you're scared, I get it okay, but you are not going to lose me, nothing is going to happen to me."

"Felicity, you were attacked for being my wife. Because of me, because you're related to my mother." He said sadly.

"And I'll start training with Digg, he's going to teach me how to defend myself, but nothing is going to happen to me." She whispered, "You caught the guy, you put an arrow in him and Lance put him in prison for a very long time. I'm going back to work."

"No." He relied futilely.

"Yes" She said stubbornly, "Tomorrow, we are going to drop Oscar off for his first day of school, and then you and me are going to work. No more discussion, its happening Oliver Queen, whether you like it or not."

* * *

"Mama" Oscar yelled as Felicity walked into the kitchen the next morning, flinging himself into his mothers arms, "I go to big boy school today."

"That's right" Felicity exclaimed, "My baby boy is all grown up."

"Big boy" Oscar replied, point at himself. "Not baby."

"Whoa" Thea exclaimed, walking into the kitchen with Tommy trailing behind her, "Broody's finally letting you out?"

"Under protest." Oliver said, from where he was trying to clean the mess his overexcited son had made as Raisa tried to shoo him away.

"Oscar, why don't you take Miss Raisa and show her your backpack?" Felicity suggested, watching as Oscar took Raisa's hand and began to lead her out of the kitchen, "Oh and Raisa, Oliver's suit jacket."

"Don't worry Mrs. Queen" Raisa interrupted, "I find it, eventually."

"Thank-you" Felicity smiled as they left the room.

"So, first day back at work" Thea said, sitting next to Felicity as Tommy handed her a bowl of cereal. "How did you get off house arrest?"

"You really want to know" Felicity replied suggestively.

"Not really" Thea said, exaggerating her horror at the thought.

* * *

Felicity cried like a baby when Oscar ran off into his new classroom, leaving his parents without so much as a backwards glance. Oliver held onto her tightly, masking his own unhappiness, conscious of the groups of parents watching every second of their interaction.

Oliver lead her back to their car, shielding her face with his jacket so the press couldn't see her crying.

"He'll be fine" Oliver soothed as Felicity clung to him.

"He's just a baby" Felicity cried, "He's not big enough for school yet, we shouldn't have left him, what if something happens and we're not there?"

"He's six Felicity, he's ready to go to school. And if something happens then the school will call us and we'll be there." He said, trying to calm her down, "It's okay."

* * *

Oliver went to collect Felicity from her office to go and get Oscar from school, but he when he walked in, it was clear she had no idea a world existed away from her computer screens.

"She's writing a new firewall to protect the severs from that company you just took over, congrats by the way." Her secretary quietly explained. "I made sure she ate at lunch, and I've been topping off her coffee every hour."

"What was wrong with the firewall they already had?" Oliver asked.

"According to there IT people, nothing." The secretary shrugged.

"Right" Oliver sighed; leaving his wife to whatever it was she was doing.

* * *

Oscar came flying out of the school building, straight into his father's arms, tears streaking down his little face.

"Buddy, what's wrong?" Oliver asked, instantly concerned about everything that could have possibly happened in the few hours since they had dropped him off.

"I hate school" Oscar wailed. Fair point, Oliver thought, he hated school too.

"Mr Queen" The woman he recognized as Oscar's teacher called, "Could we speak for a minute."

Oliver sat nervously in Oscar's classroom, waiting for the teacher to start speaking.

"Well Mr. Queen, as your no doubt aware, your wife decided to hold Oscar back from school a year" The teacher began, "And that was fine, however it became clear today that Oscar is well advanced of the rest of the students."

"And that's why he was upset?" Oliver asked, confused.

"Yes and no" The teacher replied. "The problem is that when he's so far advanced of the other students, its become clear today that we can't keep in engaged in the classroom."

"So what do we do?" Oliver asked.

"Well, my recommendation is that we move him up a grade, or two."

"Two?" Oliver asked.

"Oscar did a quiz today, one we use to grade children finishing year 2, he passed, he actually got an A." That's one more than I ever got, Oliver thought to himself, "You should discuss this with your wife first, but I think Oscar should move into the Year 3 class, Year 2 minimum."

Oliver sighed, after this morning he didn't even know if Felicity would agree to bring Oscar back to school at all. "Okay, how about we put him in a Year 3 class for a couple of days, and if it's too hard for him, we'll move him down one."

"You don't want to discuss this with your wife first?" The teacher asked.

"I think its best if this decision is made for her, she's not thrilled by how quickly she's growing up as it is." Oliver explained. "Hey, Oscar, can you come over here buddy."

Oscar left the blocks that he was playing with and ran over to his dad, "Can we go?" He asked.

"Not yet buddy." Oliver smiled, "We were just talking and what if you go into a different class tomorrow, it'll be more fun."

"Really?" Oscar asked skeptically.

"Really" Oliver laughed.

"Okay" Oscar agreed, "We go now."

* * *

Needless to say, Felicity wasn't thrilled when Oliver told her what he and the teacher had agreed when they got home that night.

"No" She shrieked, "He's too little, the other kids will make fun of him."

"He'll be fine, he's a Queen." Oliver shrugged, "It's not my fault he got the brains from you."

"Don't try and sweet talk me Oliver Queen" She yelled. "How you could let our baby move into Year 3!"

"He's a genius, just like his beautiful mother." Oliver replied, resisting the urge to slap Tommy, having just brought popcorn for Thea and himself, who were watching from the couch as he and Felicity circled each other in the living room.

"He's just a baby." She cried, "He's my baby."

"He's six" Oliver replied calmly. "Felicity, stop"

"No, this is not okay." She replied, struggling as Oliver wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly to his chest. "It's not okay."

"He'll be okay" Oliver whispered into her ear, "Everything is going to be okay, I promise."

* * *

Oliver dropped Oscar off to school on his own the next morning. Then made his way through the media storm on the way into the office. His day consisted of enough paperwork to make his head spin. At 2:30, Felicity rushed him out of the office to go and get Oscar.

"Mama" Oscar yelled as he came running out of the school building.

"Hey baby" Felicity cried, picking up her son, "Did you have fun."

"Yes!" Oscar shrieked, "I like school, I want to come everyday."

Oliver tried not to laugh at Felicity's look of horror. "He's your son" He shrugged leading them back to the car, "I hated school."

* * *

It took almost a month, but Felicity eventually came around to the idea that Oscar was old enough to go to school. As she reminded Oliver, it didn't mean that she had to like the fact that he was the youngest in his class, or that the school had started to suggest skipping another year. After a few more weeks, the media backed off, realizing that there was obviously not going to be a divorce in the near future. Josh quietly returned from reorganizing the new office in Gotham, and quickly started to terrorize the seventh secretary assigned to Felicity in three years.


End file.
